A Puppy Pile?
by That Fire
Summary: Moony has been feeling a bit odd lately. Sirius blinked several times, his mouth gaping like a fish before a strangled laugh escaped his mouth. "You need to have a-a puppy pile?" Crack!fic


Title - A Puppy Pile?  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or the wizarding world.  
Pairings - Remus Lupin/Sirius Black (only a little bit)  
Author Notes - I started this story at 1am and had watched Teen Wolf all day and this is what happens. Pretty much crack! and a break from my other stories :)

* * *

Sirius blinked several times, his mouth gaping like a fish before a strangled laugh escaped his mouth.

"You need to have a-a _puppy pile_?"

* * *

Remus had not been so blind to think that once the war was over, peace would settle and that he and the wizarding would be allowed to relax, if only a little. He didn't however, expect an almost frantic feeling to fill his body, make him twitch and wrinkle his nose. He had racked his brain for answers, watched closely for what could cause him the feeling and even had a check over from Poppy Pomfrey for any spells or curses, but none were found, only a comment to take it easy.

And Remus had, the toll from the full moon had not been easy lately, despite the Wolfsbane potion he drank, although he waved away Harry and Sirius' worries, telling them to enjoy life now that they were _free,_ in a sense and that he was sure things would get better soon. He had taken himself to the Black library and searched through many books and found almost nothing. Apart from one thing.

_Puppy Piles_ .

Remus had laughed when he had first found the page in an old book of Werewolf Lore, describing the need for physical contact between Alpha and their pack, but Remus was not an Alpha and did not have a pack, or at least he had thought.

Thinking back, Remus realized he _had_ been more ..._touchy, _than usual.

Harry had basked in the feeling of having parental figures and not thought much of the extra hugs that Remus had unconsciously given, and Sirius, who had craved attention since he was young and more so since being freed from Azkaban, had loved the small touches that Remus didn't even realise he was giving.

And maybe, Remus had felt slightly possessive over his small family, but surely that was just because he was actually able to have a kind of family now, with his cub and recent again lover. But then moony had started to whine and get almost twitchy when Remus didn't know where one of his family was and the urge to either mark or scent and okay then. '_Huh_' Fenrir was dead now, the _Alpha _was dead now, and Remus figured that since he had not been part of Fenrir's pack (never had been), and now with one of his own, he _was _an Alpha.

So...Puppy Piles.

Remus allowed himself a hot chocolate and thoughts of Fenrir Greyback having puppy piles to fill his mind, before he found his Gryffindor courage (he was sure he'd left it around somewhere), and broke the news to Sirius and Harry. Fun.

* * *

Remus had to give Harry props, he'd managed to hold in his laughs until Sirius had rolled off the sofa, once Remus had confirmed that "Yes, Sirius. I need to have a puppy pile."

He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his head against, waiting for them to stop laughing... maybe he could have another cup of hot chocolate while he waited.

"Okay.. Okay. So you need to have a puppy pile... what exactly is a puppy pile?"

Sirius had managed to stop laughing for more than five seconds, and was now propped against Harry on the sofa.

"A few times a month, the wolf, _moony_, needs to... be in close contact with his,_ pack_. Or in other words a Puppy Pile. We need to..." Remus trailed off, his hands fidgeting before he let out a huff. "Basically, we need to have a group cuddle..."

"A group cuddle?"

And apparently Sirius was becoming a parrot, Remus thought.

Harry smacked his hand over Sirius' mouth before he could say something else. Remus _had _to give him more props.

"Okay, so we're your pack?" Harry waited for Remus to nod. "And I'm guessing, you're an Alpha now?" Remus nodded again, his eyes narrowed. "So we just like, cuddle a few times a month on the sofa or something? I'm fine with that... do you have to err, mark or urm scent us as well?"

Okay, what? How did Harry know that, when Remus had only found out that morning. Sirius was staring at Harry (who had finally removed his hand) it what could only be described as awe.

"How did you...?"

"What? I read, okay. Hermione gave me some books about werewolves, when I asked if there was anything we could do to help you with the full moon."

Remus feeling surprisingly touched, beamed at Harry who smiled back.

"To answer you question, you'll be err, marked with my scent after the.. puppy pile, so I doubt there will be any reason for any more marking."

"Great, so when do we need to do this?"

And wow, Remus was pretty sure that was too easy.

* * *

Severus Snape has never been so lost for words. He'd faced a snake faced maniac, an old goat, a fiery red head, and taught Harry Potter for several years, but every word in his vocabulary disappeared from his mind, when he entered Grimmauld Places' living room to deliver Wolfsbane, and come across his least (okay, _maybe_ not his least favourite... well apart from Black) Gryffindor's, in what could only be called a _pile._

Black was on his back, closest to the crackling fire, his arm under and around Lupins waist, and Potter was squished down the middle snoring.

Severus blinked a few times, pinched himself once and then slowly placed the Wolfsbane on a low table, before backing out of the room and sprinting as far away from the house as he could.

"Always knew there was something wrong with Gryffindors."

* * *

an - This isn't beta'd at all, nor is it mean to be sirius (ah see what i did there? *cough*) :3 I'm hardly on this website anymore, and i spend most of my time over at archiveourofown, but will still be uploading all my stories on here, it just might take me longer to reply to messages! xo


End file.
